Sexo, drogas y Rock & Roll
by Ammy-1497
Summary: Sexo, drogas y Rock & Roll. Sí, eso es vida, esas son sus vidas. La perversión y lujuria llena de desbordante pecado, acompañado de aquellos deliciosos fármacos los cuales les hacían ver al mundo mucho más grato, ambos siendo estratégicamente mezclados con música, su música, era la combinación perfecta. Se necesitan OC's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sexo, drogas y Rock &amp; Roll**_

Prólogo

_"Detrás de cada gran fiestero... hay un corazón roto y un amor frustrado" _

* * *

_Sexo, drogas y Rock n Roll_. Sí, eso es vida, esas son sus vidas. La perversión y lujuria llena de desbordante pecado, acompañado de aquellos deliciosos fármacos los cuales les hacían ver al mundo mucho más grato, ambos siendo estratégicamente mezclados con música, _su _música, era la combinación _perfecta._

_¿Quién lo creería?_

Hace apenas medio año no eran absolutamente nadie, solo un grupo musical más, totalmente mediocres, con sueños demasiados altos, imposibles de alcanzar; sin embargo… Ahora están en la cima; nadie es como ellos, nadie toca como ellos, nadie tiene el estilo de ellos, absolutamente nadie... puede siquiera medirse con alguno de ellos.

_¿Por qué?_

Obviamente porque ellos son estrellas, ellos son inalcanzables, ellos son insuperables, ellos son envidiables, ellos son lo que todos quieren ser, lo que solo ellos pueden ser.

_Seamos sinceros_…

Está bien. Es uno en un millón.

_¿Disculpa?_

Oh, vamos. Tienes que comenzar a captar más rápido. Uno en un millón, es exactamente la probabilidad de que una banda de rock llegue a la cima, una banda de rock sin apoyo externo, una banda de rock conformada por adolescentes, una banda de rock desconocida por los medios; pero su banda de rock, dejó de ser "una" banda de rock, pasando a ser "La" banda de rock; la que todos envidian, respetan y admiran.

_¿Excesos?_

Por su puesto. Después de todo son "La" Banda de Rock y tienen derecho de cometer todos y cada uno de los excesos habidos y por haber. Tienen permiso de embriagase hasta vomitar, de manejar ebrios por la ciudad, causar desorden público por alguna banalidad, drogarse hasta desconectarse de la realidad y tener sexo hasta sangrar.

_Pero… ¿Quiénes conforman "La" Banda de Rock?_

Simple respuesta, seis chicos: Castiel, Lysandro, Armín, Alexy, Nathaniel y Kentín. Y antes de que lo preguntes…

Castiel, es el guitarrista de solos; Lysandro, el vocalista prinicipal; Armín, el bajista; Alexy, es guitarrista rítmico y vocalista secundario; Nathaniel, baterista; Kentín, es el pianista y vocalista secundario.

Ellos conforman "La" Banda de Rock, ellos y nadie más; ellos, un motón de chicos que no tienen ningún momento de lucidez, un montón de chicos que ya no saben que es estar sobrios, un montón de chicos que cumplen su sueños con avidez, un montón de chicos que aprenderán de la vida de un modo muy cruel, un montón de chicos que perdieron el objetivo de ser.

_¿En qué momento perdieron el motivo de ser?_

Es de mala educación responder un interrogante con otra pero…. ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a saber? Por ese motivo estamos leyendo. Aquí sabremos que pasó, desde cómo se conocieron hasta el por qué llegaron a ser así. Esta historia se desarrolla en partida doble, mostraré de poco a poco sus vidas antes y después de convertirse en "La" banda. Por qué definitivamente ellos no eran así, eran buenos chicos, comunes y corrientes chicos de instituto, con buenos sentimientos, con buena crianza, con buenos valores. Sin embargo…

_¿Qué son ellos ahora?_

_._

_._

_._

Pero eso meloncitas lo sabremos de poco a poco. Y según yo, los chicos necesitarán unas hermosas almas bondadosas las cuales quieren cuidar de ellos, así que sí, **este fic** **requiere OC's**.

Me pueden mandar un mensaje con la ficha de su OC o en sus comentarios también ¡Divirtámonos juntas! Aquí les dejo los datos a completar:

_Nombre (s):_

_Apellido (s):_

_Edad (de 17 a 22): _

_Nacionalidad: _

_Apodo (Opcional):_

_Personalidad:_

_Físico:_

_Vestimenta (Todos los conjuntos que deseen especificar: diario, concierto, gala, pijama, etc.):_

_Historia:_

_Puesto de la banda (Excepto vocalista y baterista):_

_Chico (Excepto Lysandro y Castiel):_

_Gustos y disgustos:_

_Extra:_

Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y les invito a leer mi otro fic: **"Viviendo con un germen"**

Byeeee~! ¡Besos! ¡Déjenme comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sexo, drogas y Rock n Roll_**

Capítulo 1: El porqué de las cosas

_La vida solo puede ser comprendida mirando hacia atrás y solo puede ser vivida mirando hacia delante_

* * *

Un chico rubio entraba una muy espaciosa sala, en esa habitación se encontraban los instrumentos de la banda, allí es donde los chicos practicaban sus canciones, donde se reunían para esperar a su representante, donde conversaban de nada, donde hacían sus travesuras. Menos de un minuto después ingresó uno de sus amigos con una _gran _sonrisa.

— ¡Eh! Nath le entras ¿no? — Preguntó un chico pelirrojo al rubio mientras le mostraba una pequeña bolsita llena de un polvo blanco.

— Sí — Contestó inmediatamente — Pero… ¿Solo nosotros dos? No lo habíamos planeado así, Castiel, prometimos que lo haríamos juntos, sino ¿cuál es la gracia?

— Tranquilo, Nath — Le respondió un nuevo llegado al rubio — Ya llegan los demás, se han entretenido un poco con algunas_ groupies*._

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tan temprano? ¡Tenemos un concierto! ¿Dónde están esos idiotas, Kentín?

— No te preocupes, no te preocupes, las chicas solo estaban pidiendo autógrafos ¿Por qué crees que vine rápido? — Contestó el castaño mientras comenzaba a acomodar las sillas en círculo.

El chico pelirrojo al ver las intenciones del Kentín, se paró y lo ayudó en su labor, al finalizar había seis sillas en círculo, era curioso, esta sería la primera vez que harían _eso, _esta sería la primera vez que se drogarían y habían decidido hacerlo juntos, lo habían planeado todo minuciosamente, no se les había quedado ningún detalle fuera. Y lo mejor fue que la organización de su travesura los había unido más que nunca ¿Quién fue el _idiota_ que dijo que las drogas disuelven a las bandas de rock?

— Llegamos — Canturreó felizmente Alexy, tenía marcas de lápiz labial en los labios, mejillas y cuello.

Castiel miró a Alexy con suspicacia.

— ¿No se supone que les vendes a las fans _amor gay_? —Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Quién quiere _amor gay_ cuándo puedes _manosear_ a tu idol favorito? — Le respondió el gemelo de Armín de la misma forma.

— Cierto — Apoyó Lysandro ya sentando en una de las sillas —Y realmente, eso del _"amor gay"_ era muy molesto, ¿recuerdas cuando tuvimos que besarnos, Castiel? No pude besar a ninguna otra chica en _dos _días porque me daba la impresión que eras tú. Fue traumante. Nada victoriano — Comentó lo último entre risas ocasionando también la risa de todos sus amigos.

— Lo mismo digo, no te veo de la misma forma desde ese momento Lyss, repentinamente estás mucho más apuesto.

— Tortolitos, tortolitos, por favor, está bien que seamos mejores amigos y todo eso, pero tampoco queremos ser testigos de sus coqueteos, si van a ser pareja solo díganlo y ya — Bromeó Armín ocasionando que todos riesen nuevamente.

— Bueno, si nadie se le declara a nadie, ¡a lo que vinimos tan temprano! — Comentó Alexy restregándose las manos.

— ¡Sí! Lo quiero ver, Castiel — Secundó Kentín con entusiasmo.

— Está bien, está bien; aquí esta — Hablo Castiel mostrando a todos la pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco — También me dieron esto — Continuó mientras enseñaba una muy minúscula cucharilla — Solo cogemos un poquito con esto, lo inhalamos y ¡Ta-dá!

— ¡Pues que esperamos para comenzar! —Habló Nathaniel.

— ¡Sí! — Secundaron todos los chicos.

* * *

— ¡Nathaniel! ¡Eh! ¡Natahniel! ¡Levanta! — El rubio sabía que lo estaban llamando, pero no quería despertar, estaba tan cómodo.

— Luego… — Apenas murmuró débilmente, una noche de juerga, donde el alcohol y drogas recorren tus venas, era realmente extenuante.

— Te levantas ahora mismo, niñato malcriado — Demandó un hombre impecablemente vestido, acción seguida volcó el colchón donde se encontraba la intoxicada estrella, la litera se sacudió, el ocupante de la parte superior ni se inmutó.

— ¡Ah! — Se quejó Nathaniel, el golpe contra el frio suelo fue absorbido por su espalda, todo su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente. Su cabeza se despejaba rápidamente incrementando su sensibilidad al dolor, maldita resaca.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién hace tanto ruido? Se me va a partir la cabeza — Se quejó uno de los seis jóvenes que estaban en esa habitación, él se encontraba en la parte inferior de la litera que compartía con Kentín.

— Levántate Armín, levanta a los demás — Ordenó el hombre al ojiceleste que se sostenía la cabeza con la mano derecha — Encargaré a alguien que les prepare algo para la resaca, ¿acaso no les dije ayer que no bebieran demasiado? ¡Pero si son peores que críos de cinco años!

— N-No grites tanto Jack… Mi cabeza… — Se quejó otro chico más, el compañero de camarote de Armín.

— Qué pena, realmente qué pena Kentín, pero adivina qué, estoy enojado, MUY enojado y ¿sabes por qué? — El castaño negó con la cabeza — No, claro que no, por supuesto que no lo sabes, NO lo saben, ninguno de ustedes, ¿por qué? Porque son unos inmaduros, ni siquiera lo recuerdan, no se acuerdan que hoy tienen que presentarse en el primer concierto de la banda de chicas.

— ¡¿Es hoy?! — Se escandalizó Lysandro, acto seguido sujetó su cabeza fuertemente con ambas manos, se había sentado de golpe, dolió mucho. Su compañero de litera, Nathaniel, tuvo que sujetar le camarote por el violento movimiento del albino.

— Sí, es hoy, así que quiero que se levanten, se bañen y quiten ese asqueroso olor a zorras que tienen impregnado en todo el cuerpo.

— Está bien, haremos eso, no te preocupes — Dijo Alexy mientras bajaba de la parte superior de su litera, la que compartía con Castiel — Eh… Cassy, levántate — Le dijo el chico al pelirrojo mientras lo movía, el chico se sentó con pereza.

— Después de que se bañen, tomarán el desayuno que les preparen, sin quejas de "no me gusta" — Dijo mirando a Lysandro — sin guerras de comida — Agregó mirando a Armín — sin "Esto me engorda" — Dijo imitando el tono de Alexy mientras lo miraba — sin pedir más de tres raciones — Agregó mirando a Castiel — sin encamarse con quien sea que les atienda — Renegó mirando a Kentín y Nathaniel — Y sobre todo, SIN agregarle nada con alcohol o porquerías a la comida y bebida que les den ¿entendieron?

— Sí — Corearon los chicos desganadamente.

— Que obedientes, muy bien, después de eso, irán a que les prueben la ropa que usarán hoy, luego…

El muy bien vestido hombre siguió recitándoles todas sus actividades del día en el orden concreto que las debían realizar, al culminar con su labor, se paró en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, observando cómo los chicos bajaban de sus literas y buscaban sus ropas, era increíble que los tuviera que vigilarlos para que hicieran todo lo que les había pedido. Se preguntaba si así es como se sentía ser la madre de un montón de vagos buenos para nada.

— Ah, otra cosa —Dijo captando la atención de los chicos nuevamente — Si hoy me entero que alguno de ustedes bebió, inhalo, fumó, comió o se inyectó alguna sustancia dudosa… Los interno ¡A todos! Solo basta con que descubra a uno de ustedes y lo haré ¿entendieron? Más les vale estar cien por ciento sobrios hoy — Amenazó tranquilamente, con ese tono tan elegante que siempre tenía.

— Jack, no nos puedes pedir eso, prometemos estar bien a la hora del concierto — Habló Alexy en un tono conciliador.

— ¿Crees que esto es algo negociable? ¿Crees que soy el malo de la historia? ¿Crees que hago esto solo por molestarlos?

— N-No… Yo no… — Trató de corregirse el chico.

— No, no queremos decir que nos quieras joder la vida, solo que nos gusta lo que hacemos y queremos un poco de diversión extra, nada fuera de lo normal — Le respondió Kentín.

— Nada fuera de lo normal ¿eh? — Habló el hombre mientras encendía un puro, después de su primera calada recorrió toda la habitación con una gélida mirada — ¿Creen que soy idiota? ¿Es eso cierto? — Los chicos se miraron entre sí sin poder comprender a qué se refería — Alexy — Llamó el hombre al menor, haciendo que este lo observara atentamente — Eres un maldito bastardo adoptado estúpido que no saber hacer más que tocar la guitarra, beber y drogarse.

Todos los chicos se quedaron impactados por lo dicho, en ese mismo instante los ojos del peliceste se humedecieron amenazando con iniciar un desborde de lágrimas. Los demás jóvenes, poco a poco entendieron las intenciones del hombre. Alexy sollozó un poco, Lysandro explotó.

— ¡Con una mierda! ¡Ya deja de llorar! ¡¿No ves que por tu puta culpa nos acaban de descubrir?! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Eh! No le grites a mi hermano, imbécil — Contestó Armín en defensa de su gemelo.

— ¿Quieres pelear copia? — Retó el albino con un obsceno gesto.

— ¡Por supuesto! Hace mucho tiempo que quiero golpear esa horrible cara tuya. Las fans te aman por ser muy victoriano, ¿qué tan victoriano lucirás con un ojo morado?

— ¡Oigan! ¡Cállense! ¡Quién los golpeará seré yo si no paran! — Trató de conciliar Castiel a su modo, mientras observaba a Kentín tratar de consolar a Alexy.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te importa? Cuando trajiste las drogas no parecía importarte — Le contestó Nathaniel enojado.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? — Se enfureció Castiel — Ya te dije que yo no obligué a nadie drogarse la primera vez, todos inhalaron por su cuenta, hasta tú, idiota.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien nos trajo la mierda!

— ¡¿Y tú te la metiste solo no?!

Jack observó a los chicos detenidamente, uno por uno fueron víctimas de su intensa y analítica mirada, realmente estaba enojado; la noche anterior les había dicho: _"Beban moderadamente" "No se droguen" "Mañana tienen que ir a el concierto del nuevo grupo" _Malditos mocosos ingratos, hacían burla de su autoridad. Todos se fueron callando poco a poco, al final lo único que apenas era audible era el lloriqueo de Alexy.

— Miren — El impecable hombre les mostró una bolsa térmica transparente, llena de cosas, sus cosas, en ese mismo momento, todos se dieron cuenta que Jack llevaba puestos guantes de látex, no quería dejar evidencia de que él haya tocado _eso._

— O-Oe… Esas son… — Indagó Armín nervioso.

— Sí, son suyas. Son todas sus drogas, polvo, pastillas, no sé si ese jarabe en realidad es algo raro, lo tomé por si acaso.

— Esa es mi medicina para la alergia — Le contestó Kentín.

— Compra más, no confío en el contenido de ese pomo — Habló seriamente Jack.

— Mis antidepresivos están allí — Observó Alexy con la voz aún débil y los ojos enrojecidos del llanto.

— No los necesitas Alexy, cuando te drogas te pones llorón, hoy no te drogarás ¿recuerdas? Si hoy se portan bien, mañana les devolveré sus cosas.

— Pero Jack… — Trató de dialogar Nathaniel.

— ¡Silencio! No hagas que me decepcione más de ti, Nathaniel. Este es el final de esta ridícula conversación. Harán todo lo que les dije, exactamente como lo dije y para asegurarme de que eso suceda, están estos dos chicos — Dijo señalando a dos hombres gigantescos que estaban fuera de la habitación — Hoy no quiero problemas. ¡Ah! Otra cosa, desde ahora refiéranse a mí como Señor Norton, darles mucha confianza fue mi primer gran error.

* * *

En una espaciosa y elegante oficina, decorada con discos de oro en las paredes se apreciaba a un muy elegante hombre sentado en su escritorio, frente a él, se encontraba un adolescente de secundaria.

— Déjame verte bien — Pidió el mayor, el chico, sin saber que hacer simplemente asintió nervioso — A ver… Alto, rubio, muy bien parecido… —El hombre estudiaba el rostro del chico, él estaba tan nervioso que sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa — No, no estas hecho para ser un rockero niño, lo que ahora se vende son chicos con apariencia ruda, salvaje, esos que hacen a las chicas derretirse. Dedícate al ballet, modelaje, patinaje artístico; tienes la apariencia de un príncipe azul niño. No te niego que sabes cómo tocar la batería, pero la apariencia es muy importante, demasiado importante; los _verdaderos rockeros_ te comerían vivo. Hazme caso niño, ve a casa a jugar con tus barbies.

Aquel sujeto impecablemente vestido y perfectamente peinado, echó del lugar al chico con un despectivo gesto de su mano izquierda, la derecha sostenía un puro caro recién encendido.

El adolescente se sintió impotente y humillado ¿Cuántos productores musicales ya le iban diciendo lo mismo? _"Ve a actuar a un drama, allí necesitan niños lindos" "Se modelo" "Luces demasiado afeminado" "Un chico con cara de niña, no puede ser rockero" "Si llevases falda, ligaría contigo" "El rock es para los verdaderos hombres"._

— _"Maldita sea" _— Pensó encolerizado el chico, una fiera y casi agresiva expresión se instaló en su bonito rostro.

— ¿Eh? Espera niñato — Lo llamó el hombre antes que el menor llegase a tocar el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó el chico sin volverse.

— Voltea — Demandó el productor musical.

El chico apretó los puños fuertemente, respiró hondo, contó hasta tres mentalmente y se volvió hacia el hombre con una mirada serena, trataba de sofocar esa pequeña parte de él que le decía: _"Rompe la maldita silla en su cabeza y hazle tragar el puto puro"._ Porque claro, el jamás haría tal cosa, en primer lugar, porque él no era ningún delincuente y en segundo, porque al menos se había tomado la molestia de escucharle.

— ¿Se le olvidó recomendarme algún otro empleo? — Preguntó el muchacho con ironía.

— Mmm… Mira nada más — Comentó el hombre mientras expulsaba lentamente el humo — Es que acaso eres… ¿Un príncipe con antifaz? — Preguntó el hombre causando el desconcierto del chico — Quiero ver esa expresión tuya nuevamente.

La expresión de interrogante que se acentuó en la menuda cara del adolescente, le hizo comprender al mayor que no entendía su petición.

— Ya sabes, esa expresión de hace un momento, la que decía con mayúsculas: _"Imbécil de mierda, te voy a golpear hasta hartarme"_ — Explicó el mayor mientras botaba aros de humo por la boca, el chico se sintió muy avergonzado, ¿realmente había tenido la cara de un asesino en serie? Que idiota de su parte no haberse controlado más.

— No era ninguna expresión especial, solo estaba enojado — Trató de explicarse.

— Entonces, si quiero volver a verla ¿debo cabrearte? Decide rápido, no importa si eres un mocoso, lo haré de igual manera, incluso mejor, los niños son fáciles de hacer enojar — Nathaiel no dudó de la veracidad de su comentario, lo estaba haciendo enojar nuevamente.

— N-No me refería a eso… ¿Por qué quiere que me enoje?

— Para ver la expresión de antes, capta rápido niño. Dime, la pondrás tu solo o quieres que te ayude.

El menor de la habitación no tardó demasiado en volver a su fiera expresión.

— ¡Esa! — Dijo el fumador mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio — Es la cara de un rockero.

El adolescente se sintió feliz con el comentario.

— No te mentiré niño, muchas bandas han pasado por mis ojos, y como tú muchos chicos han venido a pedirme su oportunidad de oro, todos tocaban bien, todos lo hacían bien, muchos de ellos incluso ya parecían rockeros, actuaban y se vestían de esa manera — El chico escuchaba atentamente lo que el mayor le decía — Pero tú, no, mejor dicho, tu banda y tú, son sensacionales, cuando escuché las canciones que me trajiste sentí algo especial, no te vayas a hacer ilusiones, pero sí, puedo decir que ustedes podrían tener lo necesario si yo los orientara, claro está.

El chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado a sonreír.

— Y los otros integrantes, ¿Son cómo tú?

— Pues… Sí, todos somos hombres.

— Te pregunté que si los demás eran como tú, no si todos eran hombres, me repito: ¿Los demás son cómo tú?

El chico no sabía que responder, en silencio observó como el mayor pasó una mano por su perfectamente peinado cabello negro, lo consideró como una pista.

— Ah… No, si se refiere a que si todos tenemos el mismo color de cabello, pues no, yo soy el único rubi-

No pudo terminar de hablar, el mayor lo había hecho callar con una seña de su mano.

— Tampoco te he preguntado si todos tienen el mismo sedoso y brillante cabello. Maldición, estos niñatos de ahora son tan estúpidos… ¿O es algo particular de los franceses?

El menor se sintió asqueado. Un asqueroso cerdo estadounidense quería llenar de mierda su preciosísima bandera.

— ¿O quizá sea culpa de los americanos? Su educación es tan baja que no saben formular correctamente una pregunta.

El ambiente se puso tenso, el tipo de traje observaba al rubio con una mirada indescifrable. Después de unos muy tortuosos segundos para el adolescente, el hombre mostró una pequeña sonrisa y habló.

— No lo sé, soy europeo como tú, de Londres Inglaterra, si quieres saber. No todos los que hablan inglés son estadounidenses ¿sabes? Aunque he de admitir que un chiquillo como tú hable tan fluido el inglés, es interesante. Sabes qué te hablé en inglés desde el inicio para que te fueras y muriera toda tu esperanza ¿Verdad? — El chico asintió serenamente — Sin embargo, parece que me topé con un falso principito bilingüe ¿no?

— Eso parece, que mala suerte tiene, señor Norton — Respondió el chico tranquilamente con una sonrisa, el hombre mayor dio una larga calada a su delicioso puro y ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Agallas.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Los demás las tienen? ¿Todos tienen tantas agallas como tú, falso príncipe?

— Por supuesto —Respondió inmediatamente sin dudar.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Le cuestionó el señor Norton.

— Hay que tener bastantes agallas para ir tras un sueño tan alto ¿no? Después de todo, si te caes, te destrozas.

— Interesante punto de vista, niño. Aunque no necesariamente concuerdo con tu lógica.

El señor Norton se puso de pie, rodeo su elegante escritorio de caoba y se plantó frente al chiquillo.

— Ten — Le dijo mientras le extendía su tarjeta — Llámenme cuando crean que estén listos para convertirse en _"La"_ banda.

El rubio no podía caber en su propia emoción, no tenían nada seguro aún, ni siquiera podía decir que ya tenían un pie dentro, pero el sentimiento de alegría que lo embargaba era tan sublime que se permitió soñar por un momento, inconsciente de que sus mejillas se tornaron de un tierno rosa, ya con la pequeña tarjeta de presentación en sus manos, deseó estrujarla con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho, se sintió como una chica enamorada… de una tarjeta, quizá un bono de descuento o el número del chico que te gusta en un pedazo de papel, serían la perfecta comparación.

— No pongas esa cara de niña — Le reprendió el hombre bien vestido mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del adolescente — Recuerda, la actitud de rockero.

El chico rio ante aquel comentario, el señor Norton lo soltó y desordenó gentilmente sus cabellos para luego volver a su cómoda silla detrás del caro escritorio. El adolescente agradeció un millón de veces por la oportunidad y se dirigió felizmente a la puerta.

— Por cierto chico — Llamó la atención del chiquillo nuevamente — Yo me voy a los Estados Unidos el viernes muy temprano por la mañana. La demostración de tu grupo debe ser antes de eso obviamente.

El adolescente se quedó quieto, incluso parecía que no respiraba o que caería desmayado en cualquier momento, se sintió burlado ¿Lo hacía solo por molestarle? ¡Si era miércoles! ¡No los iba a dejar ensayar ni un solo día!

— Si quieres separarme al menos por cinco minutos mañana, será mejor que llames a tus amigos y les comuniques… No, ustedes son niños… ¡Ya sé! Les daré la oportunidad de que hoy se reúnan y hablen un poco, te doy tiempo hasta las 5:30 para que me llames ¿Te parece? — Aun si lo decía enserio, no le daría tiempo, ya eran las 5:10.

— No es necesario, por favor sepárenos un lugar en su apretada agenda para mañana ahora mismo, no importa la hora, nosotros estaremos aquí — Contestó muy seguro el menor.

— ¿Seguro que no lo quieres consultar con tus amigos antes?

— ¿Consultar qué? Todos nosotros ansiamos y buscamos esta oportunidad, ahora que la tengo aquí, frente a mí, de ninguna manera la dejaré escapar.

El señor Norton lucía visiblemente satisfecho con las palabras del adolescente, le parecía maduro para su edad y compartía la misma fobia que él por los cerdos estadounidenses, le caía bien y había logrado superar cada una de sus barreras, ya tenía muchas ganas de conocer al resto.

— Perfecto entonces, mañana enviaré a alguien que los vaya a recoger a dónde sea que estudien, escribe el nombre de la escuela con letras grandes y claras — Le pidió mientras le pasaba una hoja de papel y una cara pluma de tinta azul.

El hombre observaba al chico en silencio, cuando este culminó y le devolvió los objetos prestados, sonrió para sus adentros, ciertamente el niño era inteligente, se había percatado que no le había preguntado la hora de su salida y la había apuntado subrayándola dos veces, incluso le había dibujo un pequeño croquis, también tenía una bonita letra de niña, pero eso ya era aparte.

— Muy bien eso es todo niño, nos vemos mañana, no vayan a ser tontos, no es necesario que traigan sus instrumentos musicales con ustedes.

— ¡No se preocupe! ¡Muchas gracias, señor Norton! — ¿Señor Norton? Odiaba que le dijeran así, le hacía sentir infinitamente viejo y él no lo era, si el chico se ganaba su confianza, permitiría que lo llamase por su nombre, Jack.

Jack, fumó un poco más su puro mientras observaba al chico irse, sonrió al sentirse el mejor, había encontrado un grupo singular que desbordaba talento, sin duda era el mejor en lo que hacía, ya podía percibir el aroma de todo el dinero que ganaría con ellos y era mucho. Antes que el chico cerrara la puerta de la oficina le habló otra vez.

— ¡Niño!

— ¿Si? — Cuestionó el chico con emoción.

— No me decepciones, Nathaniel.

— Nunca — Le respondió él con una sonrisa despampanante.

* * *

En una elegante terraza de un exclusivo club, se podían visualiza a siete chicas desayunando mientras sostenían una amena charla, los hombres que pasaban por allí se les que daban viendo embobados, sobre todos a tres chicas en especial, quienes eran conocidas por los medios.

— Tengo nervios — comentó una chica de cabellos negros lacios y ojos rubí mientras se arreglaba su rebelde flequillo.

— Tranquila Jana — Le dijo una bonita joven pelirroja de ojos celestes y mechas californianas.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo Kelly, tú no saldrás al escenario con nosotras — Le rebatió una chica de mediana estatura y hermosos rasgos finos.

— No, pero tocarán mis canciones, así que deben hacerlo bien, Kaylin.

— No te preocupes ¡lo haremos genial! — Le respondió una chica de cabello largo, hermosos ojos violetas y varias perforaciones.

— Esa es la actitud Grace — Le sonrió una linda pelimorada — ¿No es así Ammy? — Le cuestionó a su mejor amiga quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, la chica de rostro hermoso y fino, con largas hondas verdes oscuras y figura de infarto, sonrió.

— Sí, no tienen por qué preocuparse, solo salgan y diviértanse — Les sonrió a todas las chicas.

— Es fácil decirlo para ustedes tres — Dijo la voz de una chica de cabello casi negro rizado y ojos marrón cobrizo.

— Angelique tiene razón — Rebatió Kaylin — Ustedes tres ya tienen experiencia en estas cosas, después de todo Harumi salía en televisión como presentadora de espectáculos, Grace era actriz y Ammy modelo, no es justo, ustedes están mucho más acostumbradas.

— Ya basta — Habló la mayor de las chicas, la compositora del grupo, Kelly — No se pongan así, aún falta mucho tiempo para iniciar el concierto ¿No? — Les dijo la chica con una bella sonrisa.

— No pareces tú misma actuando tan sería Kels~ — Le comentó divertida Grace.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo puedo ser muy seria cuando quiero! ¡Díselo Jana! — Se defendió la chica mientras inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír, bromearon un poco más y siguieron desayunando tranquilamente, era cierto que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que inicie su primer concierto. La jovial atmósfera se vio interrumpida con el sonido del celular de la ex-modelo.

— Silencio — Pidió la Harumi mientras miraba el nombre que aparecía en el celular de la modelo — Es Jack — Les contó antes de que Ammy contestara

— Buenos días, Jack … Ahora mismo estamos desayunando ¿Cómo les va a los chicos? … Ya veo … No, no, sin problemas, confiamos plenamente en ti … Claro, muchas gracias … Sí, incluso hicimos una lista … Hahaha, está bien, hasta más tarde entonces, adiós — Al culminar la conversación guardó su móvil bajo la atenta mirada de las demás.

— ¿Por qué te llamó a ti? — Se quejó Kelly — ¡Yo soy la mayor del grupo!

— Sí… ¿Por qué te llamó a ti? — También cuestionó Harumi con una ceja arqueada.

— Sí, sí, sí Porqué habrá sido — Las ignoró Kaylin — ¡Dinos, que te dijo!

— Nada en especial, solo llamó para asegurarse de que ya nos habíamos levantado y disculparse por no estar con nosotras todo el día de hoy durante nuestra preparación para el concierto, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, después de todo, su otro grupo no sabe que él también se hace cargo de nosotras.

— Tienes razón, son unos inmaduros, te apuesto que pegarán el grito en cielo cuando se enteren — La secundó Angelique, todas las chicas le dieron la razón por su acertado comentario.

— Deberíamos terminar de desayunar y comenzar con lo que anotamos en la lista — Propuso Janade.

Todas las chicas asintieron satisfechas, prosiguieron con sus respectivos desayunos manteniendo charlas triviales. Ellas estaban muy nerviosas, hoy era un día especial, sería su primer concierto tenían muchas ganas de iniciar y a la vez que no llegase el momento. Se encontraban con los sentimientos todos alborotados. Culminado su desayuno, era hora de proseguir.

.

.

.

* * *

Y~! Eso es todo por ahora meloncitas, ahora las aclaraciones del capítulo:

\- _Groupies: _Es una persona que busca intimidad emocional y sexual con un músico famoso. Sin embargo, este término también se aplica a una joven admiradora de un determinado cantante o grupo musical, a los que sigue incondicionalmente.

Otras aclaraciones que quiero hacer es como he presentado el fic en esta ocasión, el orden que muestro es el siguiente: En la primera parte se ubican en a primera vez que se drogan, como lo habrán entendido, ya siendo famosos, también quise dar a conocer que sus personalidades ya están adulteradas debido a la clase de vida que están llevando. En la segunda parte, se ubica en la actualidad, su personalidad ya es completamente diferente, sobre todo cuando están drogados, como es el caso de este capítulo (aunque hay que recordar que no lo están demasiado ya que solo son estragos de la fiesta del día anterior, prepárence para luego leer cuando estén realmente drogados x3) Y en la tercera parte, ellos aun son chicos de secundaria, por lo que cuando narre alguna escena de esos tiempos, podrán ver como eran antes de ser famosos.

Ahora, las chicas que he mencionado hasta el momento, son todas las que tienen pareja, las volveré a mencionar con sus respectivas parejas, **las que no estén en esa lista** no se desanimen, aún pueden participar, **pueden elegir a otro chico, mandarme su Oc masculino, tener amoríos con el/los chicos que prefieran o estar solas.**

**Kelly171:** Nathaniel

**Auroxx G. Hernandess: **Leigh

**Ammy**: Castiel

**Harumi**: Lysandro

**Noah-chan Sakamaki:** Armín

**Yuckari:** Kentín

**Haruka: **Alexy

Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos la siguiente semana, también las invito a leer mi otro fic que de igual manera es de Amour Sucré, se llama **"Viviendo con un germen".**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si tienen disconformidad sobre cómo han actuado sus OC's, por favor, no duden en decirme.

¡Besos!


End file.
